1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicular sun visors, and, more particularly, this invention relates to an improved locking pin mechanism for holding visor core halves together in face to face alignment.
2. Typically a sun visor has been constructed with a hardboard core which is covered with a plastic foam or other suitable padding material which in turn is covered with an upholstery material. The padding and upholstery material is attached to the core member by various means such as glueing, stitching, fusing, using snaps and the like. Such a hardboard core and cover is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,798.
More recently, the visor assemblies have been constructed with molded plastic core members. With a single core member, the same type of fastening techniques are used to attach the upholstery material to the single core. Such a molded single core structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,983.
Other molded structures are made with two halves and often are joined by a living hinge. Other two piece core structures are molded independently. In either case, the internal members are inserted into the molded core members and a covering or upholstery material is applied to the exterior of the core halves. The core halves then are pressed together and are usually bonded by a heat sealing or melting operation. In some instances, parallel wall structures are used on one of the core members to capture a single wall structure on the other core member to hold the core halves together. In some visor structures deflectable hook members are used on one of the core members with structure on the other core member to deflect the hook around and into engagement with a retaining structure. In still other visors snap fasteners have been used.